puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Art:30 Second Commercial Contest
Entry Rules Create a 30 Second Commercial/Spoof Avast, me hearties! We enjoyed the last lot so much, that here's another fun competition fer ye talented sea-farin' folk! Yer mission, should ye choose to accept it, is te create a 30-second commercial that illustrates yer favorite aspects of the Puzzle Pirates game. Imagine that it's going to be broadcast during halftime of a Footbrawl event! What makes ye love the sweet trade? What would ye highlight te the world about yer puzzlin' life on the high seas? We're lookin' fer a great Puzzle Pirates themed clip that'll fit in 30 seconds. Ye may create yer own content or you may spoof an existing commercial, coz they be also endlessly amusing. Get inspiration from yer favorite beer or soap or potato chip commercial if ye're short of ideas (a piratey equivalent for wassssssup, the Mastercard "priceless" ads, etc.) Ye've got just 30 seconds, so don't try te tell the epic story of yer pirate's life or describe the whole Puzzle Pirates world. Inside jokes are allowed, but it must also appeal to people who may not know about the game. Once ye've created yer video, sign up/log in to YouTube. Make sure ye create or submit with an account that uses yer in-game name, else yer hearties won't recognize ye! If ye haven't already, join our official YouTube group: http://www.youtube.com/group/puzzlepirates Follow the onscreen instructions to upload yer video to the group. Remember te include yer pirate name and ocean in the accompanying info, and tag yer video with the following keywords: puzzle, pirates, puzzlepirates, commercial, spoof Judging Categories The competition is open te all of ye who gots a talent te show off. We're giving out fabulous in-game items of value fer the best entries in the followin' categories: *Best live action (human actors and their RL familiars, videographers) *Best user-created art (hand-drawn art, 3D, stop frame animation, puppets) *Best use of in-game art/sound/game animation (screenshots and sound clips from game) *Best script (best story and/or reworking of existing commercial) Prizes We will judge under each of the four categories above, and choose the best entry under each category. Those four entries will then be judged again to decide the grand prizewinner. The grand prizewinner wins a familiar of their choice, and US$250. The three other category winners get their choice of: *Fancy ribbon and a sleeping animal (pig/piglet/turtle/tortoise) * Fancy ribbon and your choice of pet (see available options at a Palace Shoppe near you!) * Fancy ribbon and your choice of rare furniture item (click from this list to see tabletop and wall furniture that isn't normally available) * Fancy ribbon and any hat in any color(s) (except savvy hat) * Honorable Mentions will receive a flower trinket. Commercial Contest Entries Cobalt Entries *Bigwood - Find the Pirate In Ye *Darkviper **Coca Cola Honorable Mention **Brawling Honorable Mention *Escape - Become a Pirate Honorable Mention *Hornitoad **Pre Nav Checklist Honorable Mention **Wassup Honorable Mention **Pirating has Never been Easier **I want to be a Pirate **I want to be a Pirate Too *Lagavas - Commercial Spoof *Mikeyfornia **Play the Game **Red X *Muffbeard **I'm a Pirate **Arr There Be Trouble in These Waters Honorable Mention **Vonage: Muffy Style **War Drums Honorable Mention **Theatre Interrupted **More Fun than Clubbing *Regency - Annoying Brother Honorable Mention *Satin **Pirate Love Story Category Runner-Up: Best Game Art Used **Pillage Plunder and Poe **Pillage Plunder and Poe 2 Honorable Mention **Vonage Spoof **Vonage Spoof 2 *Tippler - Contest Entry Honorable Mention Hunter Entries *Adelmo - Commercial Spoof *Cadmium **YPP Numa Numa **Puzzle Pirates and Vonage **Trailer 1 **Play Y!PP *Fgllgllglg **PP Commercial **YPP Commercial *Jeffreypirat - Do You Believe in Pirates *Ravensparrow - Commercial *Swazzy - Contest Entry *Synful **Identity Theft Honorable Mention **Wiggle *Thebigmattb **Spoof Entry **Spoof Competition **Commercial Contest Midnight Entries *Awood - Commercial Honorable Mention *Bashinghero **Pirates **Puzzle Pirates *Bisquick - Ad Competition Honorable Mention *Cae - Pillage Plunder and the Plank Category Runner-Up: Best User Created *Conall **Piracy **Commercial Honorable Mention *Pazy - Entry *Dejana - Priceless *Jokert - Commercial Entry *Kingpriam - We're all Pirates at Heart Category Winner: Best Live Action *Mogget - Commercial Entry Honorable Mention *Shantybones - Ipod Category Winner: Best User Created Sage Entries *Abasolom - Spoof *Cooldragon **War on the Spanish Sea **Puzzle Pirates in Vegas **Underneath Your Bandolier *Emden - Commercial *Graceodell - Commercial *Iago - YPP Ad Contest Honorable Mention *Nouryou - MGM *RazorWench - Rumblavia Honorable Mention *Rhyf **Commercial Contest **Uncharted Terrors **The Ship! **Cursed Pirates Honorable Mention *Shadowdrake - Beware the Black Ship *Sharkiez - McDonald's *Tamtia - Puzzle Game Honorable Mention *Tibarne - Commercial *Tomnobeard **Spoof **Spoof 2 *Tringlewood Head On Viridian Entries *Blackmaria - Y!PP Commercial *Dpinckney - DPZ Commercial *Dugley - Spoof 2 *Frubert **Five Alive Style Category Runner-Up: Best Live Action **Arby's Style Honorable Mention **Infomercial Category Winner: Best Script *Hungrypirate - Where the Barnacle are Ye? Honorable Mention *Imrealybored - Untitled *Katiexx **Commercial **Commercial *Katylina **Save the What? **Arrgh! *Ladydanielle **Mastercard Spoof **Prepare to be Boarded *Osira **Save Freduardo from the Pirates Honorable Mention **Talk Like a Pirate Category Winner: Best Game Art Used Overall Winner **Come Join Me *Pareia **Pirates Life for Me **The Cure for Boredom Honorable Mention **Subliminal Message Honorable Mention *Phaidon **My Anti-Drug **My Anti-Drug 2 *Redbrdrob **Mah Try **Mah Try 2 *Redfly - Puzzling Pirateers Honorable Mention *Saken - Alchemistry Commercial Honorable Mention *Shadowwalker - Modern Piracy Honorable Mention *Pickemgenius - Commercial Entry *Zozan - Commercial Video Unknown Pirate and Ocean Entries *Puzzle Pirate Clip *Entry 1 Honorable Mention *Commercial Honorable Mention *Priceless 30 Second Commercial Contest